powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 3: An Impostor and 60 Seconds
is the third episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It introduces Senpuujin's alternate combat means: Hurrier Mode. Synopsis Nanami decides to audition for a better singing job in hopes of using it to boost up the Hurricaneger's fame, leading to Chuuzubo's latest ninja replacing her with a copy. Plot Nanami sings but no one cares. In the Centipede, Chuzubo is missing because he is looking for something rather important. At the secret headquarters, Yousuke and Kouta lament they save the world but no one must know. Nanami comes in, saying her work is not that great and wonders why she can't get paid for being a Hurricanger. Mugensai says it should be a secret. They ask Oboro but she tries to change the subject. Meanwhile, people are acting erratic. Oboro tells them about Jakanja activity, at JMP Terebi studios, which excites Nanami. Mugensai shouts at them to shut up. The trio enter the building in different parts and hides. Nanami stops at posters for an audition. Furabijou sees her. Nanami sees a director inside a recording studio and sees a girl singing. She wishes to be a normal girl. The director comes out and tells her to go in, which she is surprised about. Soon she is singing. The microphone glows and a clone of her appears. She is sucked inside the microphone. Furabijou appears and she is pleased. Yousuke and Kouta are the warehouse and haven't found anything strange but meet up with the clone Nanami. The real Nanami is a dimension with other captives. She sees a man overreacting through a hole and then sees the real person with her and realizes she has been replaced. She meets the real director as well. She falls to her knees and calls herself stupid. The clone Nanami leads the two boys to danger. Nanami urges to others to close their eyes. Most people do as she asks, including the producer. She tries to transforms and fails. The director scolds her for such silliness. "Nimpo Mizumashira!" she says to summon a waterspout taking her upwards. The two are about to be sucked in as they sing and Nanami runs down the hall to them. Nanami takes down the microphone, revealing the monster. Outside, the two Nanamis take each other on. The boys watch from above and face Kurisottsuba. They transform and fight him. Nanami transforms. The trap people watch. She blasts the clone with her weapon and flips her in air and it explodes. Kurisottsuba blasts at them. It becomes dark, they introduce themselves with umbrellas. They fight Magerappa. Nanami creates a water illusion sinking in Kurisottsuba. Inside the water, she slashes him up and blasts a gush of water at him. Outside, they defeat him with their Sonic Gadget. All the people replace their evil clones. Chuuzubo goes up to Tao Zanto, having found what he needed and calls for a scroll from his backpack and writes up a spell on a parchment. It rolls up and he gives it to Wendinu. She puts it inside a cannon and releases it to the Earth. She explains what is going on in a heart-shaped inset. The scroll picks up the leftover pieces and makes Kurisottsuba huge. They form Senpujin and he multiples. Nanami asks for help and Mugensai says it is time. Oboro tells them if they use Hurry Up, they'll be able to fight with Senpuujin Harrier, but only for sixty seconds. It destroys the illusions and 'Hurry Down.' They destroy the villain with their Seprent Sword. Furabijou sadly stamps the failure. Nanami scolds the others for not being able to tell she was a clone. They straighten out their hair and clothes in prospect they will get TV jobs. The director comes out and wants to make her a star. Unfortunately a robot comes along and erases his memory. In fact, the robot erases everyone's memories. Nanami asks the director if he will make her a star and he asks who she is and leaves in a huff. On his green plastic wheel, Mugensai chuckles. Nanami sinks to her knees on the pavement. But her two teammates sit down beside her to reassure her. She brightens up quickly, gets up and teases them back. Cast * : * /Copy Nanami: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yagi: *Salary Man: *Staff: *Audition Summoner: *Woman: *Girl: *Mother: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Viewership': 8.2% *'Space Ninja File': Copy Ninja Kurrisotsubo DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita